


Lantern

by Phayte



Series: Victuuri Fliclets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Serious just fluff, the kid prompt me, this is what happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: So my demon child sent me a promt:Have your otp make a lantern and then go let it off at the place they met!!Here we go - Dedicated to my son





	

“Oh but Yuuri it is simple!  We will write our wish on the lantern then let it go!”  Victor has this grin on his face that would make Yuuri do anything he ever asked.

“And when are we doing this?”

“I was thinking tonight, from the hot spring.”  That grin was mesmerizing.

“Why there?”

Victor came over, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri.  He wanted him to know how much it all meant to him.  The last year being his coach, and now working with him. He knew they had been together at competitions in the past, but it was where they had first officially met.  It held a close near and dear place in his heart, he wanted this moment with him.

“Yuuri, this is where I first met you. Where everything changed.”  He kissed his forehead and somehow manage to hug him tighter.  Yuuri’s cheeks were turning red as they always did.  No matter how comfortable he would get around Victor, his cheeks always held a steady blush to them. Victor found it enduring.

That night had come and they were lounging in the hot spring, Victor got up- getting them robes.  “Come on Yuuri, I want us to do this.”  Yuuri nodded grabbing the robe.  He tied it tightly around him and went over to where Victor was.  It was a small square paper lantern.  He had a marker and he smiled over to Yuuri.

“Write a wish on one side of it Yuuri.”

Yuuri was taken back. Write a wish?  He had everything he ever wanted, well outside the gold medal, but having Victor was better than any medal. Taking the marker he wrote one word on the side of his lantern, handing the market back to Victor. His cheeks had gone pink

Victor wrote quickly on his side as well and went to light the lantern.  “Come hold it with me Yuuri and we can let it go together.”  They held the lantern and Victor leaned over kissing his forehead again.  “Let go Yuuri.”

As they let go they stood there with their arms wrapped around one another watching it float up.  Yuuri couldn’t help but notice his name written on the other side.  Victor couldn’t help but notice the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through it! Un-beta works, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
